Jusqu'à la limite
by Marluuna
Summary: Petit OS sur Arashi et particulièrement centré sur Aiba et Sho aussi... Guimauve à souhait :


**Ohayo ! Je m'essaie pour la première fois (enfin pour la première fois publié, du moins), à un écrit sur Arashi que z'aime beaucoup (moi je dis, Arashi c'est l'antidépresseur parfait **** ). Et comme je ne suis pas sûre de mon coup, je commence donc par un petit OS et si jamais ça plait un peu, ma foi on envisagera un autre écrit, plus long cette fois **

**Ah et aussi, pas de yaoï (ayé, j'ai perdu toutes mes lectrices potentielles là :D), juste un petit écrit basé sur l'amitié entre les membres et surtout deux d'entre eux. Tout plein de guimauve (en même temps désolée mais moi quand je pense Arashi, je me crois au pays des Bisounours un peu :D), et j'en suis fière :D !**

**Jusqu'à la limite**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit comme dans du coton. Tout était flou, de sa vue à ses sensations. Heureusement qu'il savait que tous ses membres étaient forcément là, sans cela, il en aurait douté tant il ne semblait plus rien ressentir. Le plafond était blanc. D'une blancheur immaculée et presque trop lumineuse ; cela abîma ses yeux fatigués. S'il avait été debout, sûr qu'il serait tombé immédiatement, tant il se sentait faible. Très faible. Trop. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il voulut serrer le poing pour exprimer son mal-être, mais n'y parvint pas tout de suite. Il se souvenait de tout, son esprit semblant s'éclaircir.

_**Flash-back**__** :**_

Ce jour là, c'était une énième émission de télévision. Ils en avaient l'habitude maintenant et bien que ce soit toujours un plaisir, il y avait quand même une sorte de routine rassurante à être là. A savoir que cela marchait toujours autant, que tout était sûr, même si rien ne l'est jamais vraiment dans ce milieu évidemment. Toujours une loge commune, parce qu'ils ne voyaient tout simplement pas de raisons d'être séparés. Bien qu'ils soient cinq personnes avec leur caractère propre, leurs habitudes et bien entendu leurs défauts, ils étaient surtout liés comme les doigts de la main, comme rarement un groupe l'avait été à ce point. Les années accroissaient ce sentiment, loin de l'estomper. Et chacun s'en rendait compte avec plaisir.

Jun, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, toujours stressé quelle que soit la performance à faire… Sérieux, bien que souriant, il discutait gaiement avec un Ohno qui enchaînait les pitreries juste pour le simple plaisir de le faire craquer car comme il le disait souvent : _« MatsuJun est trop sérieux ! MatsuJun est vieux dans sa tête ! »_, ce qui se finissait généralement par une claque sur l'arrière du crâne, laissant le leader gémissant et allant se plaindre à Nino, qui le prenait dans ses bras en murmurant mielleusement : _« pauvre Riida, personne ne te comprend, mais je suis là moi ! »_. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui se passa à peine deux minutes plus tard, tiens. Aiba souriait en les regardant. Il souriait toujours, quoi qu'il en soit. C'était presque comme un signe de ponctuation chez lui, tant il en usait en permanence. Il était heureux parce qu'il savait qu'il avait de la chance. De la chance d'être là, de faire ce qu'il faisait, de le faire avec les quatre personnes les plus géniales qu'il connaisse. Et même si tout n'était pas parfait, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait penser, il s'estimait chanceux.

_Ca va, Aiba-chan ?_

Le concerné se retourna vers Sho, qui avait posé une main sur son épaule, surpris de le voir ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. En même temps, Aiba était du genre à être dans la lune assez souvent, comme il était un grand rêveur. Juste que là, Sho avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas une mine excellente :

_Tu es assez pâle, _ajouta-t-il en se plaçant devant lui.

_Sho-chan ne doit pas s'inquiéter ! J'ai juste un peu chaud._

_Du coup, tu devrais au contraire avoir des couleurs._

_Oui mais j'ai un peu de mal à respirer._

_A respirer ? _

Sho releva cette donnée avec un sourcil perplexe. Et d'emblée, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait là. Disons qu'avec n'importe qui, cette réponse serait passée comme une lettre à la poste, il aurait vaguement acquiescé et ils en seraient simplement restés là. Seulement voilà, Aiba était tout sauf « n'importe qui ». Il était malade. De cette maladie qui grignotait son endurance, de celle sur laquelle il tirait à chaque performance dépassant ses capacités, de celle qui l'inquiétait mais de laquelle il refusait de parler par peur de causer du souci aux autres personnes. Celle-là même. Aiba n'y faisait jamais allusion, quand bien même ses amis étaient au courant, parce qu'il estimait que c'était à lui de gérer cela et que de toute façon, en parler n'y changerait rien. Et il s'estimait chanceux, rappelons-le. Donc pourquoi se plaindre, alors même que sa vie était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait espéré ?

Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'est que même si lui n'y faisait jamais allusion, ce n'était pas pour cela que ses camarades n'y pensaient jamais. Et dans le cas de Sho, il y pensait chaque jour. Chaque fois qu'ils assuraient une performance quelle qu'elle soit et qu'il regardait Aiba juste avant que cela ne commence, il avait une pensée pour ce qui empoisonnait la vie de son ami. Ce n'était pas handicapant dans le sens où cela n'altérait en rien sa performance, mais c'était plus vicieux. Comme une épée de Damoclès, un peu. Elle ne fera aucun mal tant qu'elle ne touche rien, mais on sait qu'elle est là et qu'elle peut tomber. Forcément, Aiba devait y penser. Même s'il ne sentait aucune gêne, il devait savoir qu'à tout moment… Quand il partait ainsi, Sho se réprimandait tout seul d'être trop pessimiste. Mais si le sourire d'Aiba réchauffait toujours son cœur, parfois il trouvait que c'était gênant, tant cela l'empêchait de voir réellement ce qu'Aiba ressentait. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas à chercher, tout compte fait ? Peut-être qu'Aiba était réellement heureux, à 100 pour 100, sans réserve aucune ? Il en serait bien capable en plus ! N'empêche qu'il acheva de l'inquiéter quand il expliqua, en ouvrant le dernier bouton de sa chemise :

_On dirait qu'il n'y a pas trop d'air ici._

_Tu te sens bien, tu es sûr ?_

_Oui ! Désolé de t'inquiéter ! _se reprit Aiba en lui faisant un salut style militaire.

_Aiba, tu n'ennuies personne, arrête de t'excuser sans cesse, je me tue à te le dire._

_Mais tu aimes te répéter, _intervint alors Nino_. Tout comme tu aimes prendre soin de notre Aiba !_

_Si je ne le fais pas, _acquiesça Sho, nullement pudique là-dessus, _il n'est pas capable de le faire seul._

_Je sais ! Oh-chan est pareil aussi !_

_Oï ! _protesta le leader, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas comme une coalition, là.

_Riida ? _le défia Nino.

_Rien._

_Dites, vous êtes gentils mais on a quelque chose à faire, vous vous rappelez ? _intervint Jun, rappelant ainsi tout ce petit monde à ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

_MatsuJun est du genre impatient ! _le taquina Nino.

_Du genre à te coller mon pied aux fesses aussi !_

_On y va, on y va !_

_Ca va Aiba-chan ? _redemanda Sho, tandis qu'ils allaient rejoindre le plateau pour répéter avant l'enregistrement de l'émission.

_Oui oui._

_Bon…_

Le dernier single bénéficiait comme souvent d'une chorégraphie dynamique bien que réduite de moitié, comme ils n'interprétaient pas la chanson entièrement. En bons professionnels, ils étaient tout à fait au point, si bien que la répétition semblait presque fastidieuse, mais néanmoins ils s'y plièrent. Et cela se passa en un clin d'œil. Tout allait bien, chacun était bon lorsque tout à coup, après une rotation sur lui-même, Aiba vacilla comme s'il était étourdi. Jun haussa les sourcils, croyant qu'il plaisantait, mais Sho s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Aiba complètement essoufflé et en sueur. Même s'ils bougeaient, ils étaient loin d'être au maximum, aussi un tel état digne d'une fin de live de plus de 2h était-il surprenant. Aiba se frotta les yeux comme s'il n'y voyait plus grand-chose et malgré le staff qui visiblement attendait que tout soit bon, Sho fit un pas vers son ami :

_Aiba-chan ?_

_Je ne me sens pas très…_

_Aiba-chan !_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer quoi, qu'il s'écroula instantanément sur le sol. Enfin presque, comme Sho était assez près et avait eu le réflexe de le rattraper. Il put amortir la chute, même s'il termina à genoux, Aiba entre ses bras. Tout à fait paniqué maintenant, le rappeur secouait son ami en l'appelant, sans obtenir une once de réaction. Si Ohno et Nino restèrent cloués sur place, Jun eut la présence d'esprit de crier aux membres du staff de prévenir quelqu'un.

Par la suite évidemment, l'émission était finie pour eux, le sort d'Aiba passant avant toute chose. Ils se rendirent donc à l'hôpital, suivant l'ambulance qui emportait leur ami toujours inconscient. Ils apprirent que l'état de Aiba n'était pas excellent. En résumé : il en faisait trop. Il se démenait à un rythme qui n'était pas le sien. Malgré son jeune âge et son dynamisme, ce que Sho, Ohno, Nino ou Jun faisaient sans être plus fatigués que la normale, c'était trop pour lui. Comme un asthmatique qui voudrait courir le 5000 mètres chaque jour, un peu. Il ne s'échauffait pas assez, ne prenait pas assez soin de lui, voici ce qu'on expliqua à quatre amis angoissés au possible. Et maintenant, Aiba allait devoir être opéré. Une opération qui l'obligerait bien à poser ses valises, à se reposer et à reprendre des forces, au moins… si tant est qu'elle se passerait bien.

Cette pensée trottait dans la tête de Sho malgré lui, tandis qu'il tournait dans le couloir de l'hôpital comme un lion dans sa cage. Il avait fallu qu'Aiba s'écroule devant eux pour qu'ils bougent enfin ?! Quels piètres amis ils faisaient ! Il avait honte de sa conduite. Il savait qu'Aiba aurait dû lever le pied depuis un moment, mais il le croyait quand ce dernier assurait aller bien. Il aurait dû insister encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il admette. Il aurait dû l'obliger à freiner la cadence. Aiba ne l'écoutait-il pas ? Ne faisait-il pas ce qu'il lui demandait ? A quoi cela servait-il alors, si c'était pour en arriver là ? Ohno, Nino et Jun n'étaient pas plus fiers d'eux, d'ailleurs.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Cela bien sûr, Aiba l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi. Il pensait agir au mieux et maintenant il n'osait imaginer le savon qu'il allait se prendre. L'opération s'était bien passée, lui avait-on assurée il y a de cela 5 minutes. Un soulagement, au moins. Mais il faudrait du repos, beaucoup de repos, le médecin avait lourdement insisté là-dessus. Sur ça, et sur le fait de se modérer dorénavant. Aiba avait acquiescé, soulagé et toujours anxieux à la fois. Et pendant qu'une infirmière changeait sa perfusion, il avait demandé : _« mes amis ?... », _interrogation qui fit sourire le vieux médecin :

_Ils sont ici. Dans le couloir, ou bien vers les distributeurs de boissons, probablement. Ils ne vous ont pas quitté, et pourtant cela commence à faire un moment…_

Malgré la culpabilité qu'il ressentait ainsi que l'extrême fatigue, Aiba sourit. C'était une seconde nature chez lui. Il sourit affectueusement, sachant parfaitement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à le laisser seul ici, d'où pourquoi ils étaient toujours présents. Après tout, Arashi était une famille et chacun se souciait des autres à sa façon. Il était peut-être le plus libre par rapport à ça, tant il n'avait aucun problème à leur montrer qu'il les aimait. En les imaginant à quelques mètres de lui, probablement inquiets tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas assurés par eux-mêmes qu'il allait bien, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… Il les chassa bien vite, préférant agir avec optimisme et se dire qu'une fois de plus, il avait eu de la chance. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître son meilleur ami.

_Sho-chan ?_

Sho était fatigué. Stress, manque de sommeil… et tourner en rond dans le couloir ou sur le parking n'aidait sûrement en rien. Même quand on leur avait assuré que tout allait bien désormais, il s'était montré moins enthousiaste que les autres, pour diverses raisons. Sho était d'un naturel confiant. Il était calme et réfléchi comme pouvait l'être Jun, sérieux et responsable. Autant dire que comparé aux deux émotifs qu'était Ohno et Nino, sans parler d'Aiba bien sûr, il avait la tête sur les épaules. Mais là, il affichait un masque indescriptible. Un mélange de tristesse, de soulagement bien sûr aussi, de culpabilité toutefois, plus sans doute d'autres choses aussi, mais Aiba ne voulut pas chercher. Sho marcha jusqu'à son lit sans mot dire, en le fixant. Puis il grimpa et s'allongea à côté de lui, prenant soin de ne pas toucher à la perfusion ni à rien d'autre. Il se blottit contre lui, se montrant alors si faible voire perdu qu'Aiba en fut complètement déstabilisé.

_Sho-chan ?_

_Pardon…_

_Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? _s'étonna le malade en caressant ses cheveux comme pour le réconforter.

_Pour tout. Même là, c'est toi qui me console alors que ça devrait être l'inverse._

_Sho-chan est si sensible… _remarqua Aiba avec affection. _Je suis là pour ça._

_Tu es trop gentil. Vraiment trop, _murmura son ami d'une voix tremblante._ C'est ça qui finira par te tuer. Parce que tu ne veux pas nous ralentir ni être une gêne, tu prends sur toi…_

_Je suis désolé de vous avoir…_

La voix d'Aiba tremblait également, plus que la sienne même. Elle avait une tonalité si particulière, si cassée que Sho devina sans peine ce qui se passait. Aiba n'était-il pas le plus émotif d'eux tous, après tout ? Il souriait encore plus, mais il pleurait plus aussi. A chaque émotion, il fallait qu'elle soit visible sur son visage. Le rappeur se redressa et se mit en appui sur son coude, puis il tourna la tête pour le voir :

_Tu pleures ?_

_Je ne voulais pas poser de problèmes…_ balbutia Aiba, fatigué maintenant par tout cela, sans compter les médicaments.

_On aime Aiba-chan, tu sais ? _murmura Sho en essuyant ses larmes. _On l'aime tant, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Si tu penses à nous, alors prends soin de toi. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu nous feras plaisir._

_Oui…_

_Promets-le. Dis que tu feras attention, _insista-t-il.

_C'est promis._

Satisfait, Sho s'allongea de nouveau. Aiba ne mentait jamais, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui, non ? S'il avait promis, il allait tenir, un point c'est tout. Et s'il prenait à son ami l'envie de jouer au plus fin, cette fois-ci il n'hésiterait pas à hausser le ton, le voilà prévenu ! Que croyait-il, Aiba ? Etre le seul à se croire chanceux, à se sentir reconnaissant d'être là, de faire ce qu'il faisait et d'avoir auprès de lui de telles personnes ? Il n'était pas le seul, loin de là…


End file.
